Elisa Light
Character Personality: Hmm, ways to describe me, well I love swimming since its the only thing that I don't float in and stay on the ground in, and I like beating people in races, but star always beats me, that's why I set a score to beat her in a race once and for all, I hope. I also love fashion, going shopping and watching the mirror cast show by blondie locks, all the gossip I cant resist it. Appearance: I have orange hair which is all curly and I have ocean color eyes, I am never seen without a good dress or a crown or some heeled boots. Fairytale: The light princess How I fit in it: I am the next light princess and in it, I am cursed by Maria to have no gravity and I don't cry in it at all and when I am swimming in the lake one day, a prince thinks I am in trouble and rescues me (stupid boys) and I tell him to put me back since he went up in the air with me and days pass and he swims by me till he learns he cant marry me since I cant be on land or something along the line and then leaves me and Mario learns about me loving the lake and goes out to dry it and does so, stopping the lakes and water all over the place and even babies don't cry water. Someone discovers that the only way to block it Is to find a living man who will drown in the deep as it fills up, and the prince volunteers to do it on condition I am watching till he dies or something close to that, but when he nearly drowns, I save him and pull him out and get him looked after and when he wakes up, I fall onto the floor and cry for the first time, and I am cured (finally.) After I get used to walking, me and the prince marry and live happy ever after. Oh yeah, I get a good ending, but I kind of wish my choice was in it a little. Alliance I am a neutral since I love the sound of my destiny and I get a happy ever after but I still think I should have a choice so I am kind of stuck in the middle. Outfits Normal: I wear a light blue dress to match my eyes with a dark-light blue color belt with it and I wear dark blue boots and I have my hair down and curl it even more each morning, a princess always has to look good, and I wear my gold crown with the blue jewels on since I am a princess. Legacy day: I wore a light blue dress with white sleeves and a skirt like apple whites but in blue form and no patterns on it and I wore ballet pumps since I didn't order my heels from the glass slipper in time and wore a dark blue cape and my hair was down but I wore a flower crown since I don't have much crowns. Getting fairest: I wore some light blue shops and a long sleeved dark blue shirt patterned with stars and I wore some light blue heels that I got from the glass slipper and I tied my hair into a messy curly pony tail and wore a star hair clip. Throne coming: I'm going to wear a light blue layered dress with a blue cape hanging on the back and I got some heels to match it and I have a mask to match picked out but my hair will tied into one plait and I will highlight it light blue, might keep it or, not sure yet. Notes * Elisa's middle name is gravity. * Elisa has no known siblings. * Elisa has no pets due to no animals coming to her. * She was inspired by apple white and the light princess and made by pinks64831. * Her birthday is on the 3rd of April and is celebrated by going sky diving for a unknown reason. Trivia * Elisa has her moms gravity problem but just a little but will be full in her destiny. * She mentioned that she had a cousin once but died for a unknown reason. * She does not appear in any stories. * She was in the food fight but tried dodging it then taking part in it. * She is seen as a bossy type since she tries to force people to do stuff for her. * When in her free time, she enjoys just sitting back and relaxing and laying in on weekends. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals